


To and Fro

by tiresroll



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone lives, M/M, exiled life, post ep.9
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiresroll/pseuds/tiresroll
Summary: Ben woke on Exegol, followed the force, and found someone he thought he hated.接着EP9，开罗活了，跟着铪满银河跑
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

凯洛·伦——现在是本·索罗了——循着那点气息在艾克西格尔的废墟中徘徊。他不知道自己为什么还活着，治愈蕾之后骨头里渗出的疲惫让他失去意识，他几乎认定自己的使命已经完成，原力终于可以放他自由，但他还是在轰隆的雷声中睁开了眼，醒过来时已是孤身一人，而且躺在帕尔帕廷的西斯宫殿外。他的飞船还停在一旁，在本准备进去的时候，感到有什么东西像钩子一样挂在意识边缘。

他闭上眼通过原力仔细搜索，发现钩子的那头，一条细细的链接的末端，应当是一个人。在这片废墟之间，残留着最后一口气。

凯洛·伦或许会就此不管，本说不好，但他并不打算扔下一个可能被拯救的生命。兴许是出于某种愧疚，兴许是直觉，兴许这是原力的意志，他转身背对飞船，摸索着朝气息的来源走去。

他绕过一艘飞船残骸——这应该是抵抗组织的盟军的，上面有两眼的橘色喷漆——再往前走了几百米，终于感到胸前的拉力变强了。本朝呼唤他的波动的方向看去，那是一艘巨大的歼星舰，不知怎么的，那有些眼熟。

他抬起手，一边操控着让坍塌的钢板漂浮着移开，一边继续往里深入。幸存者应该是第一秩序的人，他想，看着一台被完全砸毁的控制主机从自己面前飘过，脑子里蓦地出现一个熟悉的画面：赫克斯双手抱胸，站在被光剑砍得乱七八糟的主机面前，咬紧牙关深呼吸。

接着他眼前出现了一丝熟悉的颜色，尽管被尘土弄得灰蒙蒙的，他还是认出了那头红发。本加快了动作，深吸一口气将压在对方身上的所有障碍物全部随意地推到一边，然后快步上前跪下，赫克斯面无血色，嘴唇发白，眼睛闭着，睫毛正微微颤动，昭示着主人的某种挣扎。本立刻将手按在他颈侧，感受他肌肤下微弱的脉搏。

“赫克斯，”他试探着叫了一声，“赫克斯。”

男人没有转醒，而是微弱地从双唇间发出一丝呻吟。

本将赫克斯搬回了船上。他的飞船只有一个小小的应急医疗区，虽然好像够用——赫克斯胸前的伤口正在愈合，显然在飞船坠落前已经有人给了他足够的医疗照顾——但巴克塔箱总比少量的凝胶来的更好。他给赫克斯重新上药包扎，在处理腿上的伤口前停了一会，最终只能用剪刀将他的裤子剪开一个口子，在有限的空间里动作，然后给他换上干净的绷带。

他紧挨着昏迷的男人坐下，医疗区的小床只能正好容纳一个成年男性，所以本可以从他们紧贴的部位感受到赫克斯身上的热度。他心里有一种错位抽离感，曾经他如此憎恨赫克斯，以至于看到他就忍不住和他争吵。诚然他们之间幼稚的对抗有一部分是由斯诺克一手主导的，那个老怪物像是驯养两条恶犬一样驯养他们，让他们互相厮杀，赫克斯时常指出伦的能力不足，并轻蔑地冲他冷笑，在他用光剑砍倒一台精密仪器时居高临下地说：“有的人永远长不大，对吧？”这让凯洛·伦气得浑身发抖，所以他当着别人的面质疑赫克斯的决定，在斯诺克面前指出赫克斯的虚伪。他克制不住自己，眼前只能看到光剑的红，怒火熊熊燃烧，一种强烈的毁坏的冲动挥之不去，每当这种时候他就会将光剑转向肉眼可见的所有非生物——几台主机，几台TIE战机，一些机器人。也有些时候，他就是故意的，比如那个叫米塔卡的上尉来向他报告那次，他其实隐约已经有种预感，原力在冥冥中给了他足够的暗示，米塔卡不过是验证了他的猜想，他想着赫克斯的脸，把面前的控制面板给砍了，接着他又想起，上一次他在训练室砍坏训练机器人时，将军甚至都不出现了，所以伦转过身，用原力给那个倒霉的军官留下了一个不小的心理创伤。他想要激怒赫克斯，想要他出丑，想要逼他抛弃所有自傲所有表象，让他暴露出在冰冷的双眼之下暗藏的东西来。他尝试过读赫克斯的心，但将军的意识有着一堵铜墙铁壁，让他只能透过缝隙感受到些微情绪：有时是厌烦，有时是暴躁，有时是野心，有时——

不管怎么说，他现在并不恨他了，而这就是错位感的来源。他闭上眼，曾经在他血管里沸腾的怒火像是燃尽了一样，只留下一点点余温，而就连这点火光都不是对着赫克斯去的，他意识到或许那些愤怒从来都不是冲着别人而去的，正如恒星坍缩毁坏的不仅是周围的行星。

本还是想知道，赫克斯意识的高墙之内究竟是怎样的光景。

赫克斯又发出微弱的声音，修长的手指动了动，正触到本的大腿外侧。本像是被烫到了一样站起来，和对方拉开一个更为礼貌的距离，他在别扭地弯着腰，意识到自己之所以想要把赫克斯放在巴克塔箱，除了有医学上的原因外，还有心理上的：他不知道该对他说什么。

“原力的意志真是不可捉摸？”，“看看谁醒来了，将军？”，“上次你捞的我，这次换我了？”还是“嗨，赫克斯，我知道你是第一秩序叛徒，但我没杀你，现在还救了你，不用谢？”

本皱起眉，他眨了眨眼：他当初为什么没有直接在会议室把赫克斯给杀了，而是问了他那个无关紧要的问题？

赫克斯的情绪波动在他把那个头颅扔在桌上时迅速攀升，这足够证明他的叛徒身份——哪怕不能直接证明，凯洛·伦也应该直接把他关在审讯室里言行逼供——但当时出现在他脑子里的，只有赫克斯在一次争吵中，对着他的头盔露出的嫌恶神情。

“你不觉得你很可笑吗？”那个记忆中的赫克斯说，“戴着头盔过家家。达斯维达不戴头盔会死，你不戴会怎么样，变得更加幼稚易怒？”

他们后来打了一架，赫克斯拳头和他肋骨接触的地方疼了几天，现在也在回忆中隐隐发麻。

眼前的赫克斯则在这时缓缓睁开了眼。他浅色的睫毛翅膀一样扇动着，慢慢掀开露出眼睛，绿色的眼眸映出本黑色的身影。赫克斯眉毛立刻蹙了一下，然后他咳嗽了一声，嘴唇蠕动着，好一会儿后才沙哑地说：“动手吧。”

“什么？”

“你不是要杀了我？”赫克斯瞥了他一眼，轻描淡写地说，“动手吧。”

“我……赫克斯，”对着那张苍白疲惫，又写满了一种灰败的淡然的脸，本叹了口气，“我刚刚才把你从废墟里挖出来，还换了新的绷带。”

“……什么？”

这次轮到赫克斯眨眼了。

“我说，我救了你，赫克斯，”本从鼻子里喷了口气，抽离的感觉淡去了些，取而代之的是熟悉的受挫感，他总没法让赫克斯满意，他为什么想要赫克斯满意？“如果我要杀了你，大可在你还昏迷的时候下手，何必多此一举？”

“我怎么知道，”赫克斯声音里的情绪几乎也可以定义为挫败，这倒是新鲜，本很少看将军对他表露除了恼怒以外的情感，“我从来搞不懂你，伦。”

“凯洛·伦死了，”他下意识纠正道，语速也有些太快，“第一秩序，最终军团，帕尔帕廷，也都没了。”

“凯洛·伦死了，嗯？”赫克斯哼了一声，像是在笑，“这句话怎么那么耳熟，你就没有别的浮夸剧本了吗？”

面对他稍微向上的嘴角，本瞪大了眼睛。

“干什么。”似乎是注意到自己的失态，赫克斯戴上了冰冷嫌恶的面具，他斜着眼望向本，身体小幅度地动弹了一下。

“不，只是，啊，”本说，“你以前不这么笑。”

“你真是观察得细致入微，索罗，”赫克斯翻了个白眼，“很遗憾我没法给你颁个奖章。”

\--------------

最后检查的时候，本发现自己的飞船并不像看上去那么完好无损——它打不着火了，燃料也几乎消耗殆尽，起码无法支撑他们完成一次光速跃迁。

这就是为什么他回到艾克西格尔的夜空下，在废墟间穿行，身后还跟了个裹着他的披风的赫克斯。

“你真的不要在船上呆着？”本第不知道几次问道，他侧过头，在雷电短暂的照明下打量那个细长的身影。赫克斯哼了一声，左手按在胸前：“然后让你把我丢在这儿？我可不干。”

“天啊，赫克斯，把你从废墟里捞出来的是我，”本转过身来摊开手，“你不觉得那代表了什么吗？”

“我不知道，那代表了什么？”

“你明明知道，”本双手在胸前交叉，脚尖在地上点了两下，然后将一截可能绊倒人——尤其是没有原力引导，身上还有伤的人——的管子踢到一边，“为什么你就不能接受事实，不再这么固执？”

“你说得好像很了解我的样子，”赫克斯拽着宽大长袍的领子，小心地跨过一块看上去很不牢固的钢板，在地上投下晃动的影子，“也好像我很了解你。”

“我们共事了起码六年，赫克斯。”

“所以？”

“我敢说我们对彼此有一定的了解？”

“是么，伦——索罗，”赫克斯在本身前几步远停了下来，他烦躁地吸了口气，将身后被风吹得乱舞的披风拽到身前，随意地团了团夹在腋下，“很明显我们生活在不同的世界里，因为我确定你对我可以说是一无所知。”

“我没有一无所知。”

“哦？”赫克斯扬起眉毛，“请务必证明我的错误，除了我是第一秩序的将军以外，你还知道些什么？”

“我——”本开口又合上，声音迅速消散在风中，他蹙起眉，手慢慢垂至身侧，肩膀也微微朝前收起。

_“定局者号不是你的私人游乐场，伦，”赫克斯咬着牙对他说，戴着手套的手指毫不客气地戳在他胸前，他们一旁是还在冒烟的，遍布光剑痕迹的控制台，“你不能因为自己的无能拿仪器泄愤，你知道它们要多少钱吗？”_

_“行行好去医疗舱走一趟吧，伦，你的血滴得到处都是，我可不想浪费更多资源在为你打扫上了。”赫克斯和几个冲锋兵站在飞船起落区，他双手背在身后，仰着下巴看着刚刚完成任务的凯洛从飞船上下来，“天知道我做得够多了。”_

_听到他这话，凯洛才注意到温热液体顺着手臂流淌的感觉，和肩上的疼痛。_

_“——我，看着我你这个混账东西，”一张苍白的脸替换了无尽的黑暗，赫克斯离他很近，似乎跪在他身旁，一只手在他脸上拍打，另一只手则开始拉拽他的手臂，“别想死在这儿，睁眼！看着我，你不准死在这儿，听到没有？”他下颚紧绷，眉毛皱在一起，一缕头发垂在额前，长度几乎触及浅色睫毛，凯洛突然产生了一股想要对它做什么的冲动——把它拨到赫克斯耳后，大概，他说不清楚，他太冷了，而赫克斯贴在他脸上的手是那么温暖。_

_BT316是个没有文明的星球，凯洛是在冥想的时候知道这个地方的，直觉告诉他它很重要，这也是为什么他们现在正在前往外环区。他走入定局者号的主控室，映入眼帘的是一颗巨大的红矮星，它几乎占据了整扇窗，将主控室的一切都镀上了一层红，站在房间正中的是赫克斯，他肩上披着大衣，手里拿着平板，听到门开的声音他抬起头，红发耀眼得几乎盖过身后恒星的烈焰。“最高领袖，”他冲凯洛点头，“我们预计两个小时后能进入轨道。”_

_赫克斯站在卧室门口，那件似乎与他形影不离的大衣不知所踪，身上只有一件黑色的背心和宽松的长裤，绿色的双眼透出藏不住的疲惫。第一次面对这样的将军，凯洛顿了一会儿，赫克斯半掩着嘴打了个呵欠，他用掌根揉了揉眼睛，苍白的皮肤因此泛起一些红色，下眼睑的阴影显得格外明显。_

_“有什么事吗，伦？”他说，声音较平时更为低沉，凯洛深吸了一口气。_

“和我想的一样，”赫克斯说，“现在，我们能不能别在这上面浪费时间？越早找到零件我们就能越早离开，你我也就能越早从彼此解脱。”

“你想要离开？”本回过神来。

“我当然想要离开，难道你想在这个破地方过一辈子？”

“不，我的意思是，你想和我……你想单独行动？”

赫克斯愣住了，他眯起眼睛，在本脸上反复审视，本清了清嗓子，短暂地回避了对方的目光。

“你讨厌我，”赫克斯说，雷电的银光将他的面孔切割成黑白的色块，“你厌恶我。”

“凯洛·伦不喜欢你。”本垂着眼睛，视线停留在赫克斯裸露在外的手上，他很少看见他摘下手套——几乎完全没有——少有的几次中，只有一次他感受过那双手的温度。

“而凯洛·伦死了，”前将军语带嘲讽，似笑非笑地说，“曾经你也是这么说本·索罗的，看看现在我们的处境。”

“他确实死了，”本说，“他与这个世界和解了。”

“你和你那烦人的神秘主义，”赫克斯的胸口明显地起伏了一下，本听到一声叹气，“就算他死了好了，你呢？”

“我？”

“你是抵抗组织领袖的儿子，而我是弑星者，是霍斯尼亚毁灭的首要负责人。”他翻了个白眼，一副耐着性子的样子，“我可不想脑袋开花，也不想在监狱里过一辈子。”

“共和国眼中我并不比你好到哪里去，”本撇嘴，“甚至可能没有你好。”

“……你这话是什么意思。”

“我可能没有你会算计，但我不笨，赫克斯，”他捋了把头发继续道，“我知道你是间谍。”

又一道闪电划破天空，雷声紧随其后在空中回荡，远处一块钢板被风吹倒在地，金属撞击的嗡鸣加入雷电的余韵，萦绕在本的耳际，赫克斯嘴唇微动，视线越过本的肩膀投向远方。

本侧头瞥了一眼：“什么？”

“没什么，”像是铁了心不和他对上目光，赫克斯紧了紧身侧抱着披风下摆的手臂，开始往前走，“快找吧，我受够了这里的鬼天气。”


	2. Chapter 2

修理进行得很顺利，起码本是这么认为的，他半躺在甲板下，双手埋入线路中，嘴里咬着一把扳手，赫克斯靠着墙坐在他头顶，腿边放着工具箱。

“那条线不该这么接。”在本好不容易将螺母拧上时，赫克斯开口。

“我不知道接线还讲究姿势的。”

“真成熟，索罗。那条线不该接在那儿。”

“你怎么知道？这是我的船，”本在裤子上擦了擦手，他抬头，正好对上赫克斯的目光，“好吧，我找到的。但我知道怎么修飞船。”

“如果你知道，你就不会把它接那儿。”

“这样才能绕过损坏的制动系统。”

“这样能让我们直接升天，”赫克斯俯下身来，用手里的螺丝刀指了指刚刚接上的线旁边的主板，“你应该接在这里。”

本从鼻子里喷了口气，凑上去仔细看了看：“短路打火？”

“比绕过系统快，而且，”前将军点头，身体几乎趴在地上，螺丝刀的尖端顺着线路逆着向上，“看，这条线和这个，这样接引擎过热是早晚的事，如果在跃迁的时候——我不用多说了吧。”

“哦。”本眨眼，把刚刚在裤子上擦干净的手又伸进了线路堆里，“我不知道你还会做维修工作。”

“别忘了弑星者是谁设计的。”

“斯诺克？”

“拜托。”

“抱歉，是我错了，当然是第一秩序的工程师。”

“你知道吗，是我多嘴，”赫克斯收回手慢慢坐起，在后背和墙壁重新接触时皱了下眉，“炸死你整个星系都能受益。”

本眯着眼睛，小心地把红色外壳的线给接上，然后将扳手插在裤子口袋里，轻巧地从甲板下跳了出来，落在赫克斯身旁。在他双脚落地后赫克斯猛地将腿挪开，同时用力瞪了本一眼：“提前说一声会要你的命吗？”

本将工具箱踢到一边，转身往驾驶座走。

“我就该自己找艘船。”赫克斯嘟囔着抚着墙，缓慢地把自己从地上撑起来，站直前他欠了欠身查看线路，然后脚尖勾着铁格板一抬，将打开的甲板哐地合上，巨大的声响让本跳了一下，他侧过头：“你注意点！”

“我注意点？你才是那个在地上留个大洞，还不把东西归位的人，”他啧了一声，脚尖拨了拨散落在墙边的工具，“我可等不及你被这玩意绊倒然后摔破脑袋的那天。”

“你对所有救命恩人都这个态度吗，赫克斯？”本深呼吸了几下，直接在驾驶座上坐下，“我以前就在想你的独来独往是因为你多疑，还是因为你迷人的性格。”

他按下启动纽，船身猛地震了一下，仪表盘亮起来，本按掉了几个闪烁着报警的红灯，检查起系统的稳定性和燃料的存量。赫克斯在他旁边坐下，将座位的安全带好好地扣上，一边熟练地抬手进行副驾驶检查，一边说：“我不需要别人。”

“和你胸口的大洞说这话。”

“它会同意的，毕竟把它粘起来的是一个机器人。”

“真典型，”本嗤笑了一声，“机器人也是人造的，你知道。”

“我不相信你不知道第一秩序有多少工程设计是我经手的。”他的语气让本有些怀念，自从他们移到普莱德的歼星舰上后，赫克斯就再没这么和他说过话了。

“这和我们的对话有关是因为……？”

“凯洛·伦死了，你的大脑没死，”赫克斯讽刺地说，“自己想想。”

“了不起的工程师程序员将军，你就想听我说这个对吧？”本控制飞船缓慢升空，起落架顺利收起，引擎稳定地轰鸣着，细微的震动通过操纵杆传到本的手里，“提醒你，第一秩序没了。”

“多亏了你。”赫克斯听起来有些克制。

“别忘了你也有份。”

“再说一次？”

“间谍，还记得吗？”

“对，我是间谍，但第一秩序的毁灭可不是我造成的，最高领袖，”他咬着牙说最后四个字，语气里是压不住的恼怒，“是你把那帮余孽拉进来的。”

“第一秩序的目标不就是振兴帝国吗。”

“我的天啊，你这个——”他像是忍了忍，“我就不该指望你费心了解过。我们要的不是帝国，我们要的是秩序和和平，绝对的，长久的和平。”

“通过帝国。”

“放放你的达斯维达情结吧，不是什么都得从过去寻找答案，”赫克斯说，本从眼角注意到他嘴唇发白，可能和他们正在突破大气，面前是一片灰白的云雾有关，也可能是因为别的，“帝国辉煌过，但是它有缺陷，正是这个缺陷导致了它的覆灭。第一秩序不是什么愚蠢的复制，而是进一步的完善和改进，我能做得比帝国更好。”

“‘我’，赫克斯？”

“我。”

“相当自信，不是么。”

“我有那个资格，我有那个能力，我看不到不行的理由。”

“可惜我比你早了一步。”

“别太得意，索罗，骄傲容易导致失败。”

“我建议你去照照镜子。”

“用不着，我看着你就够了，你是个活生生的反例。”

“哈。”本用力忍不住笑了一声，然后迅速让自己面无表情。

赫克斯的眼神像是能让他和霍斯尼亚一样烟消云散。

“我只是好奇，如果你掌权了你会怎么做。”

“首先，我不会追着一个女孩满世界跑，其次，我不会把资源浪费在寻找什么西斯魔法上。”

“那是遗物，赫克斯，遗物，不是魔法，我得说多少次？”

“你的那套东西都一个样。”

“不一样！”

“不一样？你还是冥想，还是随便偷窥别人的思想——”

“怎么，你有什么见不得人的吗，叛徒？”

“在普莱德那个废物站在舰桥上的那刻，第一秩序就已经死了，”赫克斯语气冰冷，充满厌恶，“我并不比你更像个叛徒。”

“我感觉我们逐渐在往私人领域走了。”

“什么？你疯了吗，快停下！”赫克斯猛地探身要抓住方向杆，结果连本的手也一起握住，他抬着头，瞪着双眼在窗外搜索可能出现的巡逻机和安保措施，“我们不能被发现！”

“我是在说我们的话题，”本说，鼻尖几乎碰到赫克斯的发梢，他不着痕迹地吸了口气，稍微超前低头，轻声说，“放松，赫克斯。”

赫克斯浑身一抖，缩回副驾驶位的速度快得让X翼战机都自愧不如。他没有说话，而是微微侧身，脸别向另一边，本只能看到他的耳朵。

“去哪儿？”一阵沉默后本开口。

“外环区，GC-173，”赫克斯动了动，“在那儿把我放下就成，然后你爱去哪去哪。”

“如果我也想去GC-173呢？”

“我会说你疯了。”

本输入了GC-173的坐标，推动控制杆，窗外的星空逐渐拉长，随着飞船进入超光速而变成一道道蓝白色的光线。

“你为什么在这里？”

“嗯？”

“你独自一人在艾克西格尔上，为什么。”

本想起在第二死星的残骸上感受到母亲逝世的震动，想起韩·索罗的欢迎，脑海里帕尔帕廷扭曲的面容徘徊不去，蕾劫后余生的笑脸，以及在最后一刻包裹住他的宁静——彻底永恒的安宁。他看着自己的手，说：“那是原力的意志。”

“原力，当然，”赫克斯不置可否，“那最终军团呢？基于我醒来后看到的情况，它估计不乐观？”

“抵抗组织把他们彻底摧毁了，”本试图回忆，但只依稀记得在被电击的剧烈疼痛中，透过开裂的天花板看到如流星般坠落的歼星舰，“我不确定还有多少人幸存，多少人逃脱，很大概率上是没有。”

“帕尔帕廷？”

“死了。”

“也不是你第一个杀的主人了。”

“不是我杀的。”

“让我猜猜，又是那个女孩。”

本靠在椅背上活动了一下脖子。

“同样的借口用两次，你要不是没创意，要不是非常敷衍。”

“这次不是借口，赫克斯。我中途失去意识了，等我爬出来就只剩下她了。”

“所以你承认斯诺克是你杀的了。”

“我——是的。”本垂下眼，他清楚赫克斯知道这件事，事实上整个第一秩序没有人不知道斯诺克真正的凶手是谁，尽管官方故事并非如此。出乎他意料的是，赫克斯并没有质问或者讽刺他，而是平淡地问：“后来呢？”

“你不想知道我为什么那么做吗？”

“你是指什么？”赫克斯看着窗前扭曲的星系留下的光线，像是没有注意到本的目光。

“我为什么杀了他，为什么说是蕾干的。”

“权力，野心，还能为什么，斯诺克不过是个跳板，他迟早要死的。至于那个拾荒女孩，”他格外用力地咬出最后几个词，又平稳地继续道，“她不过是个借口，用来稳住最高指挥，我得说这点有些出乎意料，我以为你会直接用你的魔法让他们就范。”

“这样能减少内斗，”本偷偷瞥了一眼赫克斯，“你不是最喜欢降低损耗么。”

“你要是早点认识到这点，定局者号上的控制台们就能多活几年了。”绿色的眼眸转了过来，本立刻移开视线，并伸了个懒腰。

“她受了重伤，”他接上了先前的话题，“我治好了她，然后……”本摇摇头，“我也不知道，我以为我死了，但我睁开眼的时候发现自己躺在飞船旁边。”

“你治好了她，”赫克斯重复道，“用原力？”

“是的。”

“你一直都能这么做吗？”

“不，我，不，我先前并不知道如何这样使用原力，”本捏着上衣边沿，指甲沿着缝线游走，一时有些局促，“是她先……教会我的，我猜，她在死星残骸上治好了我的伤。后来，在她奄奄一息的时候，我感到原力萦绕在我们周围，它引导我，希望我治好她，于是我试了。”短暂的停顿后他补了一句，“我不知道我现在是否还能做到。”

“为什么不试试看呢。”本猛地转头，瞪大双眼盯着赫克斯。

“你想让我对你使用原力。”

“也不是第一次了不是么，”赫克斯意有所指地摸了摸自己的脖子，“你以往可从没客气过。”

“那是凯洛·伦。”

“是是，凯洛·伦死了，”他摆摆手，像是挥散空中看不见的烟尘那样轻松，“我们都听过这一套，你就说你做不做吧。”

“你确定？”

“我胸口有个洞——或者说半个，而我们没有巴克塔，”赫克斯耸肩，“最糟糕的也就是什么都没发生，我们几个小时后到GC-173上去处理这半个洞，没什么大不了的。”

“如果我没能控制好——”

“那你最好控制好，不是吗？”赫克斯半靠在椅背上微仰着下巴，“你说凯洛·伦死了，是时候证明一下了。”

超光速下扭曲的星系通过窗户映亮了没有开灯的驾驶舱，萤蓝色的光打在赫克斯身上，红发染上不一样的光泽，绿色的双眼里映着星点的光，浅色的睫毛投下细微的阴影。

_赫克斯站在会议桌前，他双手背在背后，全息投影从左侧给他身上镀了一层浅淡的蓝色，他嘴角下撇，眉头紧皱，张着肩膀瞪着凯洛，睫毛在阴影的衬托下格外明显。_

在赫克斯准备移开视线时，本说：“好吧。”

\------------

他们面对面坐着，赫克斯试图显得一派轻松，但本注意能到他肩膀紧张的线条。他往前坐了坐，膝盖和赫克斯的靠近却没触碰，赫克斯手指动了一下，默不作声。

窗外的星空无声地移动着，仪表盘上的度数不断变换。

本清了清嗓子：“好吧，我可能得离你，近点。”

“害羞不适合你，索罗，”赫克斯短促地笑了一下，“做你该做的。”

本伸出手又缩回去，他站了起来，双手在裤子上擦了擦，然后上前一小步，慢慢地在赫克斯身旁蹲下来，左手搭在座椅扶手上，右手伸出，悬在赫克斯胸前。

“嗯，我，”他吸了口气，“我可能得碰你。”

赫克斯盯着他的手看了一会儿，慢慢地呼出一口气，将皱巴巴的衬衫解开更多，露出底下白色的绷带来，伤口所在的地方隐约透着一点红，在蓝光下看起来近乎纯黑。

“你不该去找零件的。”他抿起嘴，指尖轻轻触到绷带上。赫克斯条件反射地绷紧，声音克制：“我可不想让你一个人在外面乱跑。”

“我说过我不会扔下你。”

“而你向来言而有信，”赫克斯白了他一眼，“快点吧，在我冻死之前。”

本选择不提醒他飞船的温度控制运转正常。

“你可能会感到有些热，”他说，掌心贴在微微颤抖的躯体上，“如果不舒服就告诉我，我会立刻停下。”

“当然。”

从这个角度，本能清楚地看到赫克斯睫毛的翕动，他深呼吸着闭上眼睛，将注意力转移到手下温热的躯体上，心脏在胸腔内有力地跳动，震动顺着他们紧贴的部位传到本的手上，他沉浸在这象征生命力的节奏中，耳边似乎能听到血液冲刷的声音。原力以一种陌生又熟悉的方式涌入他的全身，他已经很久没感受过这样的温暖了，除却治愈蕾的时候，上一次他这么使用原力，还是在卢克的学院里。

他的指尖动了动，赫克斯吸了口气，胸腔更紧密地贴在他的手上，本的手顺着他一同起伏，减少对伤口的压迫，他听到衣料摩擦的声音，腿侧贴了一个微凉的物体，估计是赫克斯动了动腿，正巧靠在本的腿上。厚实的皮革不能很好地传递其下的温度，带来一种古怪的空落感，本皱起眉头强迫自己专注，手心像是汇聚了全身的温度那般愈发地温暖，他不自觉地屏住了呼吸，将那股热度小心地推向赫克斯，填满水池一样注入他的伤口，填满每一个缺口，每一条裂缝。赫克斯喉咙里压抑地低吟一声，本迅速睁眼，正好对上那双绿色的眼睛。

赫克斯正微张着嘴喘息，脸上似乎泛起了一些颜色，但在这个光线下本看不清楚，他的右手还贴在赫克斯的胸前，左手不知道什么时候按在了赫克斯的小臂上，赫克斯身体微微向下倾斜，两人之间仅有十多公分的距离，本甚至能感觉到赫克斯呼吸的热度。

_赫克斯揪着他的兜帽前沿，颧骨上是凯洛刚刚打出来的，还泛着红的淤青，他咬着牙，急促的吐息打在凯洛脸上，声音低沉而充满威胁：“小心，伦。”_

赫克斯率先反应过来，他往后坐了回去，切断了他们之间的联系。

“我猜这代表疗程结束了。”他说着碰了碰伤口，低头拆开绷带。

本右手握拳，仍然跪在原地，盯着赫克斯将染血的布料一层层解开，露出苍白的前胸——本来还在渗血的枪伤已经完全愈合，只留下一个浅浅的疤痕。

“你成功了，”赫克斯低语，“真是难以置信。”

本回到驾驶座，强迫自己松开拳头，同样轻声地说：“是啊。”

“我不敢相信有这么一天，不过我必须向你道谢。”前将军语气里带着笑意，本盯着自己的膝盖，不知道为什么不愿抬头。

“没什么，我也不确定自己能成功。”

“看来原力也不是一无是处，”赫克斯在伤疤上摸了摸，“这真是……哈。”

“是啊。”

“做得好，本。”本惊讶地抬头，赫克斯则专注于给自己扣上扣子。

“我这算获得去GC-173的资格了吗？”他尽量满不在乎地问。

“或许，”赫克斯活动了一下肩膀，双手在头顶交叉，在椅子上将上身伸展开来，本甚至能看到他挺起的后腰和椅背间的空隙，“不过说真的，为什么？你大可去找你母亲。”

“我母亲去世了。”

“啊，”赫克斯微微低头，“那个女孩呢？既然你救了她，抵抗组织应该不会太排斥你。”

“我不属于那里。”

“她当然愿意在别的地方收留你了？”

“我和她……”本犹豫了一会儿，“我们太不相同了。”

“是么，看你追她那个样子，我真没看出来。你们难道不是——你怎么说的来着，灵魂伴侣？”

“二分体。但我们之间的联系是斯诺克假造的，”本说，“我本以为她理解，但她只看到她想看的，并拒绝她不愿意看到的。”

“尽管如此，你还是救她了。”

“那时候我感觉我应该那么做，”本看着自己摊开的右手，“那是原力的意志。”

赫克斯喷了口气：“听起来原力是你的新主人。”

“原力不是主人。”他下意识反驳。

“你确定？按照你们的说法，它难道不是控制着世界万物？”

“但它不是主人，”本坚持道，“它不是任何别的东西，原力就是原力。”

“如果你这么认为的话，”赫克斯耸肩，“这毕竟和我没有关系。”

本还想说什么，最终还是保持沉默。他想起在定局者号上某个深夜的争吵，赫克斯讥讽地笑着，从眼角斜斜地望着他。

“那你为什么不去别的地方？”赫克斯问，“这个银河有无数的行星。”

“我不知道，”本承认道，“我感觉和你走是对的。”

“这又是原力的意志？”不知道为什么，本在这个问句里听到了厌恶。

“不，这是我的决定，”他迅速否认，眼角的余光捕捉到赫克斯放松下来的姿态，“这大概是直觉？在这个星系里，你是仅剩认识我时间最长的了。”

“你在开玩笑吧。”

“我有必要开玩笑吗，”他缓和下来说，“你又没有幽默感。”

“我可比你幽默多了。”

“是吗。”本双手交叉，“说说看，你上一个逗笑的人是谁？”

“这是个比赛吗，索罗？”赫克斯揶揄道。

“可以是，你想要比赛吗。”

“为什么不呢，我们反正也没事做。”赫克斯低低地笑了，“既然要玩就好好来，赢的人能让输的人做一件事，怎么样？”

“那我可不能接受，”本撇嘴，“你会让我把自己从气闸室扔出去的。”

“那不正是乐趣所在么，难道你不想让我成为太空废料？”

“救命恩人，记得吗。”

“没创意，”赫克斯嘟囔道，“好吧，你这么想，我们正在超光速内，打开气闸的话死的不止你一个，而我并不想再死一次。”

“你也可能在到达坐标之后让我这么做。”

“有的人对自己真没信心，看来胜负已分了。”

“那句话怎么说来着，‘骄傲导致失败’？”

“不准你用我的话来攻击我。”

“你没资格命令我。”

“不准用我的话来攻击我，请。”

本忍不住笑出声来，他用手掩着嘴偏过头，装作没看到赫克斯的白眼。

“所以还比不比了。”

“我先，”本咳了两声，“克罗斯·伦。”

“法斯马。”

“法斯马？”本扬起眉毛，“我都不知道她有笑的能力。”

“足以说明你的幽默感缺失程度之深。”

“我不敢想象你说了什么让她笑的。”

“也许有一天我会告诉你，到你了。”

“米尔·伦。”

“你是要把伦武士团数一遍吗？”

“我也没把你的范围限制在第一秩序以外，不是吗。”

“算你有理，乌奥莫。”

“看来你是要把舰桥上的人数一遍了，科特·伦。”

“那就看我们谁先数到头吧，皮尔斯。”

“我有百分之八十确认那不是个真人。”

“我有百分之百，他是我们的领航员之一，坐在四号位，金发，总是木着一张脸。”

“整个舰桥上的人都木着脸！”

“那你总该记得他缺了一只耳朵吧。”

“好吧，”本思考了一下，但不管他怎么回忆，关于舰桥的回忆都局限在和红发将军的对话争吵上，“吉科塔·伦。”

“米塔卡。”

“蕾。”

“蕾，”赫克斯说，“拾荒者蕾，绝地武士蕾，那个蕾。”

本耸肩。

“我看你这是到列表最后了。”

“少来了赫克斯，你的熟人并不比我多。”

“像我说的，你并不了解我。普莱德。”

“你不是认真的，”本瞪大眼睛，“普莱德？你不是每天想着给他脑袋上开个窟窿？”

“亲近你的朋友，更亲近你的敌人。”

“你从来没对我讲过笑话。”

“谁说你是我的敌人了？”赫克斯看了他一眼，“别误会，你也不是我的朋友。”

“我没误会，”本声音低下去，手指在扶手边沿来回摩挲，“我知道你怎么看我的，我能读心，你知道，而且你也没怎么费心掩饰。”

“别这幅样子，”赫克斯一脸嫌弃的样子，语调却很平和，“我再重复一次，你不了解我，就算你有你的魔法。”

本眨眨眼，刚张开嘴就被打断：“所以，你输了。”

“我输了。”他说，然后叹了口气，“事先声明，我是不会把自己扔到太空里的。”

“那本来就不是我想要的。”

“那你想要我做什么？”

“好问题，”本有些惊讶地发现，赫克斯似乎真的在认真考虑这个问题，注意到他的目光，赫克斯转过头来，对他微微一笑，“我考虑好再告诉你。”

他看着对方眼角细小的纹路，不确定这究竟是不是个好现象。


	3. Chapter 3

他们在一片树林中降落，将船藏好之后徒步前往赫克斯的安全屋。GC-173气候湿热，空气中都仿佛带着水汽，高大的树木遮蔽了天空，只在叶片之间漏出一点点日光，颜色瑰丽的鸟类偶尔从半空掠过，它们似乎并不怕人，一只红黄相间的立在枝头，用四双横向排列的红色眼睛注视着在阔叶间行走的人类，大片大片的绿色和蓝色的枝叶层层叠叠，巨大的昆虫扇着薄薄的翅膀温顺地飘过，赫克斯在前面带路，他的发尾沾染了水汽顺服地贴在颈后，衬衫也随着抬手的动作紧贴后背，他微微弯腰，从一片小臂长的椭圆叶片下钻过去，本紧随其后，加快了两步才没被放下的叶子打在脸上。

“我还在呢。”他忍不住抱怨。

“不然你以为我为什么要那么做。”赫克斯语调轻快，扶着粗糙树干跨过一截格外高的树根。

本把汗湿了的头发向后捋了一把，翻了个白眼：“我得说我没想到GC-173是这样的。”

“你以为是怎样的？”

“我不知道，和弑星者一样的冰天雪地？起码没这么热，”他侧身躲开一截被花朵压弯的树枝，抬头看向响起沉沉雷声的天空，“也没那么多雨。”

“是什么让你产生了这样的想法？”

“你喜欢干净、秩序、规则，而这——”他的手在空中画了个圈，“看起来一点也不。”

“因为不像某些人，我做事不是根据自己的心情。GC-173所在的星系位于外环边缘，没有过多星际活动，但也不是完全与世隔绝，星球上没有大型猛兽，没有原住民，终年处于暴雨季，陆地占比50%，植被覆盖率80%，可以提供很好的天然掩护。有适宜人类的大气和淡水，原生动植物可安全食用，而如果我们有需要，最近的市场距离安全屋10公里，用低空飞行器可以很快到达。这都是策略性选择，”赫克斯偏过头来，“就算是你也能理解吧。”

本低声抱怨了两句，然后问：“还有多久？我热死了。”

“我挑地方的时候也没想过会来客人，”前将军瞪了他一眼，“你要是不喜欢大可离开，不是所有人都是为了你服务的，王子。”

“你就不能别叫我这个了吗，”本发出了一声痛苦的呻吟，“如果你非要讽刺我，我宁可你叫我水桶头。”

“但你现在没戴着头盔，不是吗？”赫克斯听起来很是满意，“说起来那东西哪儿去了，你不是对它爱不释手么。”

“我丢了，大概。”

“大概？算了，没了也好，它简直就是对生物视觉神经的侮辱。”

“它没那么糟！”

“它的存在就是浪费，我都不明白你为什么要戴它——到了。”赫克斯转过一颗树，来到一堵被爬藤植被和青苔覆盖的山墙前，他伸手在上面摸索了一阵，按了个什么，一个微小的仪器出现在藤蔓间，它快速地对赫克斯进行了虹膜扫描，山墙在识别成功后无声地移开，露出一个幽深的通道来。

他转头看向本，神情有些得意。

“藏得是不错。”本在自己能说出“我早感觉到后面有个空间了”这句话之前闭了嘴。

“它藏得很完美，”赫克斯拨开植被，“进来吧，里面有温度调节，你马上就能享受到清凉了，公主殿下。”

“你越来越讨人厌了，赫克斯。”

“你的夸奖让我受宠若惊。”

山洞在他们身后闭合，石板相互摩擦的声音在寂静的通道内格外明显，所有光线被隔绝在外，伸手不见五指的黑暗中，水落在地面的滴答规律地回响。

“我希望你带了手电筒。”本倒是不需要照明，但他不认为赫克斯会高兴接受自己的帮助。

“没有。”赫克斯听起来并不怎么在意，他迈开步子，脚步声稳定而自信。本错开半步跟在他身后，做好随时在赫克斯撞墙前拉住他的准备。

他们直走了一段距离，向左转过一个拐角，又走了几步，然后赫克斯面向左侧，又在墙上摸索了一阵，本听到金属滑开的轻响，一扇暗门向上打开，露出更多的黑暗。

“灯。”赫克斯说，新开的通道便应声而亮，由黑色金属铺就的四方形空间出现在他们眼前，赫克斯率先走进去，对着门边的扫描器再次扫描了虹膜和指纹。

“你确实不想任何人来。”

“你能发现真是让我惊喜，”赫克斯双手习惯性地背在身后，一瞬间本有种他们回到了定局者号上的错觉，“所以你最好为自己能来这里感到荣幸。”

“不然你要把我驱逐出去吗，陛下？”

“那是个可能性。”

“我很受伤，赫克斯，我以为我已经付了住宿费了。”

“一个魔法还不足以收买我。”

“用原力治愈伤口并不简单，”本捏了捏拳头，“我不指望你能懂，你的力敏程度和一块石头没什么区别。”

“我是不懂，”赫克斯的反应出乎意料地平静，“这些东西没有明确记载和研究，连达斯维达的相关资料都模糊不清，模棱两可，我无从证明原力的真伪，更不要说理解了，你要如何理解一个看不见摸不着也感受不到的东西？我一直认为那不过是一个传说，一种信仰，直到你开始用意念拆解定局者号上的仪器。”

本看着赫克斯，直到他们走出电梯，才对着他的背影小声说：“所以你想了解吗？”

“如果可能的话，当然。”

“但你向来很排斥原力。”

“我不排斥原力，我排斥毫无逻辑的古怪信仰——禁欲，避世，还有什么用心感受，”他皱了皱鼻子，嘴角下撇，“尤其是原力掌控一切，这完全不合逻辑。如果它真的掌控一切，追求的又是稳定和和平，战争就不可能存在，但看看我们。”他抬手示意了一下身上的第一秩序衬衫，“战争永不消亡。”

“原力不掌控，”本摇头，“它存在在万物之中，但不控制。”

“你自己说过的，这是原力的意思，原力指引我如何如何，这难道不是掌控？”

“那不是掌控，原力给予的是选择的机会。”

“所以你选择救那个女孩？”

“我——是的。”

“选择追着她跑了大半个银河？”

“可以这么说？”

“让我换个问法，谁告诉你，你和那个女孩是灵魂伴侣的？”

“二分体，”赫克斯摆了摆手，本无奈继续道，“我说过了，是斯诺克伪造了我们之间的联系。”

“但你相信了，为什么？”

“因为他说——”他顿了一下，而赫克斯和他同时说出了下面的话，“那是原力的意志。”

“你瞧。”

“但那也不是掌控。”

“如果不是信任原力的绝对掌控，你如何确定那就是真实，你如何‘选择’相信它？”

本想起他和蕾站在艾克西格尔，帕尔帕廷充满恶意和贪婪的笑声在他们四周回荡。

“那不一样。”他最终固执地说道。

赫克斯看了他一眼，没再说话。

又三道门和虹膜扫描之后，他们终于来到距地面数百米的居住区。一进门是一个不过几十平方米的长方形空间，左侧靠墙放着一张三座沙发，右侧空空如也，只在墙上有一扇门，正对入口的走廊两侧各列着三扇门，底部也有一扇，本感觉到那又是一个电梯，似乎通往一个更大的区域。

“鉴于我并没有做接收房客的准备，你得在这儿将就一下了。”他抬手示意那张棱角分明的灰色沙发，一边活动着肩膀一边往里走去，“左边是厨房，浴室，我的卧室，右边是健身房，书房和医疗舱。”他简单地介绍着，本紧跟在他身后，空气循环系统运作的声音细微而令人安心，深处地下和温度调控带来的凉意让身上汗水的黏腻感更加明显，他忍不住多看了浴室两眼，嘴上则问：“那个电梯通往哪里？”

“你发现了。”赫克斯挑眉。

“原力。”

“当然，我怎么能忘记。它通往地下车库，里面有几辆飞行器，我们平时可以用那个代步，比较不引人注目。”

本点点头，又看了浴室一眼，赫克斯短促地喷了口气，说：“壁橱里有毛巾，去吧，天知道你上次洗头是什么时候了。”

“我上次洗澡不比你晚。”

“是么，真是看不出来，”他说，“快去，我去书房整理一下，等一会儿去镇上买点物资。”

“我还以为你什么都备好了呢。”

“我是什么都备好了，但只备了一人份，而且，”他看了本一眼，清了清嗓子道，“你可不能在这里裸奔。”

“啊，”本低头也看了眼自己破了个洞的黑色上衣，“那我等回来再洗吧。”

“看在我的鼻子的份上，你还是现在洗来得好，”赫克斯哼了一声，“我相信我能找到什么你穿得上的。”他不等本回复，转身走进卧室，本看着他消失在门后，抬起手臂低头闻了闻，皱着脸踏入浴室。里面布制简单，和定局者号上的军官私人浴室没什么太大的区别，一个由透明玻璃隔出来的淋浴间，一个带有抽屉和柜子的洗手池，钉在上面的长方形镜子，以及一个马桶。在右手边靠近淋浴间，正对洗手池的地方是另一扇门，磨砂玻璃材质的，透过它能隐约看到卧室的整体色调。

热水澡应当能洗去尘埃和疲累，但不管水温和水压多么舒适，他胸口还是绷着个什么，一种隐隐的不安缀在他肩头，压得他有些烦躁，不得不深呼吸来平复自己。这不应该，他已经没有什么需要担心的了，除非赫克斯改变主意，要在他洗澡的时候给他一枪。但死亡并不是他畏惧的，甚至可以说他是世界上对死亡经验最丰富的的人之一，况且他确定赫克斯不想杀他，他还是讨厌他，他能清楚地感知到这点，就如同他清楚地感知，在赫克斯说他不是敌人的时候的真诚，以及他认为本不了解他时的笃定。他回忆着那双反射着蓝光的眼睛，感觉自己身处迷宫，所有的一切都模糊混乱，变换不断，通往出口的道路时隐时现，像是隔了个特殊屏障，连原力都无法为穿透。他很多时候连自己都搞不懂，更不要说赫克斯了，本面向喷头闭上眼，任由热水打在脸上，冲掉身上的泡沫，关于赫克斯和迷宫的思考分散了他的注意，那个来源不明的不安也消散了些许，这让本不知道是该感谢赫克斯，还是冲出去为他带来的新谜题和他吵上两句，虽然后者是个不错的选项，和赫克斯吵架总是很有趣。

浴室的门被敲了三下，本注意到响的是连接卧室的那扇。

“进来吧。”他下意识要侧身背向外面，但顿了顿动作，最终还是保持原来的姿势——他当然并没有必要遮掩什么了，他们都是男人，他也不是没有用过公共浴室。赫克斯往里扔了件上衣，啧了一声，在门边抱怨道：“你就不能把衣服叠一下？”

“我又不打算留着它们。”本含糊地说。

“你最好留着裤子，我没一条裤子装得下你。”

门关上了，水流击打地面的声音又如同水汽一样包裹住一切，本抹掉脸上的水睁开眼，右手撑在墙上，左手无意识地抚过身侧的伤疤，泡沫打着圈消失在排水口内，香气则留了下来，他慢慢地将带有木质气息的空气吸入肺部，熟悉的味道停留在他的胸腔内，带着不应该存在的重量。

他能感觉到赫克斯在外面走动——前厅右侧的杂物房，书房，厨房，书房，杂物房，最后又回到卧室。本关上水龙头，不得不将那口气给呼出来，他将淋浴间的门推开，刚扯下毛巾，一个黑色的东西就从链接浴室和卧室的门扔了进来，准确无误地落在洗手盆上，那是他的裤子，已经清洗干净而且烘干了，这大概就是赫克斯刚才在做的事。

在思绪能往奇怪的地方延伸之前，本盯着一条挂在洗手盆边沿摇晃的裤腿说：“你就不能叠一下？”

“我不是你的奴隶，王子，”隔着门板，赫克斯的声音闷闷的，“还有，别再引用我的话。”

“是，将军。”他故意大声回道，并在听到赫克斯的咒骂之后笑着穿上衣服。


	4. Chapter 4

飞行器贴在树梢掠过山丘和平原，他们在GC-173的两个卫星的影子下行驶了将近半个小时，在距离小镇一段距离的空地上降落，赫克斯将看上去半旧不新，十分不起眼的飞行器藏在树丛间，背着空背包带着本往建筑物聚集的地方走去。比起小镇，这更像是一个村落，数十个个低矮的房屋残次不齐地围成一个圈，它们最矮不过一层，最高也不超过四层，房底无一例外地垫高了一米，以应对暴风雨时期的积水，黑褐色的三角顶上整齐地排列着用来排水的凹槽，每层楼的窗户都占据墙壁的一半，外墙爬满了爬藤植物，宽大的蓝绿色叶片层叠交错，随着每个微弱的气流变化小幅度摇摆，几朵暗紫色的花在其间时隐时现。这里的居民一半是本地人，一种前肢状若鸟类羽翼，末端带有类似人类的手一样的勾爪，身后拖着一条尾巴的生物，他们自称尔特，拥有介乎蜥蜴和鸟喙之间的嘴和带有特殊韵律的语言，另一半则是来自其他星球的各式种族。

石铺的街上熙熙攘攘，穿着轻薄衣服的尔特人带着体型巨大的赫特人钻进一间拥有双开大门的房屋，特维里克人腰上别着枪，正站在棚顶下和锡案人讨价还价，几个尔特孩子和科密特孩子又叫又闹地从小巷窜出来，还有几个人类坐在机器人驾驶的悬浮车上低声交谈，时不时往脚边的货物看一眼，确保它们的完整。房屋形成的圆圈正中是个直径超过一百米，高约两层楼的圆形建筑，它拥有好几个拱形出入口，白色支柱之间是从房顶延伸到离地面一米的地面的彩色落地窗，它们现在都大开着，本能听到从里面传来的叫卖和交谈声，以及带有砂砾感的音乐，和所有其他房屋一样，它仅有的墙面和屋顶上都被植物覆盖，不同的是叶片之间伸展的不是紫色小花，而是巴掌大的橘红色花朵。

“我猜这就是市集了。”本抬手示意眼前的圆形建筑，他和赫克斯都隐藏在斗篷和厚实的兜帽下，赫克斯在兜帽底下更多压了一个帽子，帽檐从褐色布料底下伸出来，一时和丛林里的四眼鸟类有几分相似。赫克斯面朝前方，显得悠闲而从容，但本知道他在踏入小镇的那一刻起，就在密切关注周遭的情况，且在看到那几个人类之后显得格外紧绷——可以理解，没多少人见过凯洛·伦的脸，但大半个银河都知道第一秩序的红发将军，宣传部在广播弑星者基地上的演讲时不遗余力。

赫克斯或许应该染发，但本并不希望他这么做。

“一如既往地观察仔细，索罗。”赫克斯压了压帽檐，收着下巴低声说。

“你有这里的货币吗？”

“你以为我有多蠢？放心，通用信用点在这里流通。”

本扬起眉毛：“我开始好奇你究竟准备了多久了，这个安全屋。”

“足够久，”赫克斯圆滑地说，“我建议分开行动，避免不必要的关注。”他从斗篷底下递过一个布袋，信用点芯片在里面碰撞出声音，“衣物应该集中在那里，买完之后在这个门口集合，一个标准小时够吗？”

“应该。”本接过袋子点头，赫克斯和他对视了一会儿，转身朝市集左侧走去，不一会儿便隐没在人群之中，本用原力确认对方的存在之后，循着赫克斯指出的方向深入。市集里没有明确的分界，一块地毯或者一个挂满饰物的棚顶就足以区分不同店铺，本走过几个兜售布料和女式长袍的店铺，随意地四下打量，试图在一片色彩斑斓中找到自己喜欢的款式，他时不时用原力读取周围人的情绪和浅层想法，确保自己和赫克斯不会面对任何危险——他并不担心他的安全，只是怕他擅自将他们唯一的交通工具开走罢了。处境完全倒过来了，他想，现在赫克斯占据优势，他反而成了会被扔下的那个，多么讽刺。

_“你是那种会在自己得势的时候嘲笑别人的人。”他面对群星闪烁的深空说，在他身旁赫克斯嗤笑了一声，反问道：“你不是吗？”_

本低下头，在兜帽底下忍不住露出微笑。

他绕过延伸到走道内的木制货架，包里已经装了几件上衣和长裤，都是他在一堆花哨的衣物中间好不容易挑出来，颜色不会太过出挑，但又能融入周围环境的，这星球上的人对色彩出乎意料地执着，从上衣到鞋袜几乎都是显眼的亮色，看得久了甚至分不清哪个是衬衫哪个是外套。估算着时间还有富余，本决定再四处晃晃，终于在市集一角发现了一抹暗色，那是个由布满菱形花纹的地毯隔出来的摊位，一个木板充当的货架和几个挂满衣服的横杆构成了小摊的全部，它夹在两个搭了彩色布棚、挂满干花和琉璃装饰的店铺之间显得格外简陋，一个上了年纪的尔特人坐在小摊前的木椅上，揣着手正打呵欠，脚边放着一个黑色的金属箱子，上面没有挂锁，盖子虚掩着，留下一条缝隙。

本走上前去，尔特人立刻站起来和他打招呼，他的标准语磕磕巴巴，带有浓重的口音，不过对本来说语言从来不是交流的障碍，他很轻松地和尔特人交谈，买了一件灰色的夹克，一副黑色手套，一双短靴，一件合乎他尺寸的斗篷——赫克斯给他的稍微有点短，倒不是说那不好，就是他觉得自己看起来有点蠢——和又几件衣物。他似乎是尔特人这段时间来最大的主顾，或许同时也因为他毫不介意店主糟糕的标准语，在他离开前，店主蹲到地上在黑箱子里翻找了一会儿，拿出一个东西来塞到他手里作为赠品。

“这是什么？”

“项链，”店主比划了两下，“保护。”

本看着用银丝镶在拥有细致浮雕的木板上的半透明水晶，不敢相信自己的眼睛，或者准确地说他相信自己的眼睛，他不相信自己感觉到的原力波动。

那是一块凯博。

“我能看看箱子里的其他东西吗？”

本回到和赫克斯分开的地方时，钱袋空了一半，背包则装满了衣物，腰上也挂了一个新的腰包，里面装着尔特店主送的项链，和另外几个他从黑色箱子里挑的饰品，其中有三个带有凯博水晶。店主明显不知道水晶的特殊性，本也没有额外付费——他倒是有点想这么做，凯博水晶弥足珍贵，哪怕在核心区域，一小块都足以卖出不小的加钱，更何况是在这样一个偏僻的地方，但这样会引起注意，所以他胡乱又挑了些戒指手环，把有凯博水晶的项链混在里面，一起买了下来，作为补偿，原先的赠品他也一并付费了，并向店主扯了个希望他能帮忙在下次进货的时候带上一件披风的借口，掩盖他拒绝赠品的真正原因。

距离一个标准小时还有一点时间，本就近在门口的铺子里买了几个紫色的果子，拉上兜帽靠在楼梯和墙面形成的拐角，一边吃一边等赫克斯出现。一只灰色的鸟落在市集门口的台阶上，它悠闲地踱步，时不时啄食掉在地上的残渣，偶尔和本对视一下，似乎对他手里的果子很感兴趣，但在本决定好是否分享自己的零食前，它就被几个从市集里出来的人给惊起，很快便化为一个灰色的小点，消失在附近的丛林中。

本不用看就知道出来的是谁。

“你也是够久的。”他转身面向赫克斯，“都买齐了？”

“大致，下周我们还得来一趟，”赫克斯点头，“走吧，趁现在。”

“有什么问题么？”

“倒是没有，不过你已经一个小时没搞出乱子了，”赫克斯看了他一眼，“事实上，超过一小时，这肯定破记录了，如果你下一秒就开始跺脚发脾气，我都不会感到惊讶。”

本把吃剩的果核扔向赫克斯，不完全在意它有没有命中目标。

在本的强烈要求下，赫克斯同意将书房改造成临时客房，但由于床架还在制作中——这就是他们下周要去取的东西，加上一些新鲜食材——本只能将前厅的沙发搬进去，安置在进门右侧的墙边，正对着一个扶手椅和一张小圆桌，这个小小的休息区左侧，面朝门的方向则是一张书桌，一把椅子，和一个金属书柜，里面摆着几本纸质书。本倾身在书柜前打量，这些书本按照从高到低的顺序摆放，有的十分厚重，拥有结实的布制书脊，有的薄得更像个册子而不是书，内容覆盖了从工程学到密码学甚至文学，就在本碰到一本深灰色的，题为“类星体之隙”时，赫克斯带着备用的枕头和被子进来了，他把手里的东西扔到沙发上，告诉他电脑的使用方式和密码，然后宣布自己要去休息。

“你不怕我乱翻吗？”本站在书桌前问，手指划过透明的屏幕，那是一块可折叠进桌面的显示板，旁边就是现实全息投影的按钮。

“如果我怕的话就不会告诉你密码了，不是吗，”赫克斯一脸理所应当，“只要你安静点让我能睡个好觉我就谢天谢地了，天知道我上次闭眼是多久以前。”

“不超过12个标准小时，毕竟我找到你的时候你眼睛是闭着的。”

“是么，”他扬起一边眉毛，本不得不承认他确实眼眶发红，眼圈发黑，看上去很是疲惫，“不管怎么说，我需要休息，而你，”赫克斯竖起手指，“不准弄坏我的书。”

“说的好像我对你的书有兴趣似的。”

赫克斯翻了个白眼，转身离开。门在他身后自动落下，本又看了书架一眼，还是走到沙发旁坐下，他脱下鞋袜，解下皮带和腰包放到地上，把有些紧的上衣也扔到一边，侧着身体背对沙发靠背躺下，左手手臂弯曲垫在枕头底下，右手将被子拉过肩头，在不算舒服的沙发垫和柔软的被子枕头间打了个呵欠。两堵墙和一个走廊开外，赫克斯打开了淋浴器，本其实听不到什么，整个安全屋的隔音都好得过分，但赫克斯对热水的满意透过原力清晰地传了过来，甚至他闭上眼就能想象出对方此时的表情：微微仰头，轮廓放松，嘴唇不像平时那样总是下撇或者紧抿着，他或许闭着眼睛，睫毛和头发湿了水，一簇簇地贴在苍白的肌肤上。

本用力地把脸埋进枕头，好一会后才陷入睡眠。尽管身体疲惫，梦境还是如期而至，随之而来的是那个强烈而又来源不明的不安，本皱起眉，开始在并不宽敞的沙发上辗转，呼吸也愈发急促，无数色块融化的金属一般在他眼前相互交融，他四肢麻木，甚至不能确定自己是否还存在，感知和感官一片模糊，只有手里握着什么的感觉无比清晰。以这个坚硬又脆弱的事物为支撑，他开始在海中逆着洋流前行，渐渐找回了自己的四肢，找回了触觉，突然一个绿色的光柱撕开水幕，它穿透本的掌心，将那个固定他的船锚打了个粉碎，他于是被卷入旋涡深处，只能在黑暗中徒劳地挣扎。本捏紧枕头，发出近似呜咽的声音，他知道自己正在做梦，但意识并不听从他的控制，始终沉浸在这个不应存在的痛苦之中，混乱间他听到声响：脚步、叹息，一个温暖的东西贴在他手背，顺着腕骨摸上小臂，在那里轻轻捏了捏。

一条锁链凭空出现，他抓住了它，看到另一头是方才消散了的船锚。

本蜷缩起来，逐渐归于平静。


End file.
